Penguin Legends (Chapter 11)
Chapter 11 is the eleventh chapter of Penguin Legends written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Pen Gu Island". Plot (Back at Pen Gu Island, Chef Pete pass out the sushi to everyone) *Chef Pete: Now eat! *Carlos: Yum. *Ting-Ting: It's a tootsie roll. *Blazer: It's not a tootsie roll. *Ting-Ting: Look like one with the rice part. *Alex: It has fish in it. *Marty: Well best friend, this is the best sushi i've ever eaten. *Cowboy Alien: Well howdy boys, this stuff taste good! *Chicken Joe: I wish i could eat it all day. (A portal is about to open up) *Gloria M.: Guys look! *Gloria H.: A portal is about to open up. *King Julien: Oh my, it's the end of the world. *Montay: It's not the end of the world, it must be. *Esequiel: *arrive with the EPF agents* *Montay: Esequiel! *Esequiel: Hey Montay, glad you stopped by with a lot of people. *Dot: Wow, this is the resistance? *Esequiel: Yes. You have a bunch of people waiting. Now we are packed for action. *Vitaly: New people, welcome to the resistance. *Jet Pack Guy: I've never seen anything like this before. *Dot: Gloria! *Gloria H.: Dot! *Dot: It's you, i have been worried about you. *Gloria M.: Oh hi there, i'm Gloria also. *Dot: Both of you girls are named Gloria? *Gloria M. and Gloria H.: Yes. *Dot: Oh my, two girls with the same name. I never seen one before like people being called Max as the most popular name in the world. *Maxie: Okie dokie. I am Maxie, but Max for short. *Seymour: Yo, what's up. *Dot: You're here as well? *Seymour: Yes. This is a big group we got here. *Esequiel: Okay, now we're all done. Mind as well you contact Bambadee about this? He need to send his friends to the island now. Especially Cody. *Dot: Sure. I'm contacting him now. *text Bambadee on her EPF Phone* *Chicken Joe: Feel like a Contact High dude. (Back at the Internet World White House, the gang is still at the other lab) *Bambadee: How long we were there for? *Mumble: It been like a minute or so. *Private: Skipper, can we play a game? *Skipper: No time for games Private. You had enough for the day. *Private: But we were standing here for minutes! *Skipper: Don't scream to a captain like that. *Digital: Guys, we can't stay in for longer. I think we need get you guys out of here. *Hubie: What? *Classified: No way we're getting out. *Vats: Esequiel hasn't return. I think you guys should go to Pen Gu Island for a living. *Cody: We can't go back home. The world is in danger and we haven't start destroying the Feather God in a hour. *Black: I think you guys should start teaming up with the North Wind to destroy the Feather God. *Blue: He's a very powerful threat to the whole omniverse apart. *Siri: It's better off to split apart. *Bambadee: We can't just split apart like a banana being cut in half. *Wifi: No sign of Esequiel. I think he disappeared for some reasons. *Mumble: You can't be telling the truth. *Wifi: Not all rumors are real. I think we failed the plan Digital. *Digital: No. I gave him powers to teleport a minute ago. I don't know what happen. *Bambadee: *get a message from Dot* Guys, Esequiel is bringing the EPF agents back at Pen Gu Island. *All: What?! *Bambadee: Guys, we need to go back to the other lab, we have to go to Pen Gu Island right away. *Cody: Esequiel is alive. *Marlon: Look like he brought everyone in from other worlds. *Rocky: Yahoo. Let's go. *Bluey: Ta ta ta, ta ta. *Pink: Look like we don't have to stay here for a hour. *Purple: The case is solved. (At Professor Digital's lab) *Mumble: Okay, reopen the portal. *Digital: Now we're going to open the portal to Pen Gu Island. *turn the portal on to Pen Gu Island* *Cody: There it is. My home! *Vats: Everyone go, you must reunite with your friends to stop the Feather God. *Cody: Wait, are you coming along? *Vats: No. We have to stay and check over the Internet World for crimes. There are bad people out there. All over the world. *Cody: Okay, see you later. *Zidgel: Alright animals, let's warp in. *Kevin: *jump into the portal* Here we go! *Corporal: Wait for us! *jump in the portal* *Bambadee: Here we go. To Pen Gu Island. (Back at Pen Gu Island, the portal open up again) *Rookie: Another one already? *Esequiel: Who could it be? (The penguin heroes and the North Wind arrive from the portal) *Kevin: *land on ground* Whoa. What is this place? *Cody: We're back at Pen Gu Island. *Chicken Joe: Cody! *Cody: Chicken Joe, i am so worried about you. *Chicken Joe: You made it back. How's everything? *Cody: Things are going well. *Mumble: Wow. There's so many people. *Alex: Hey, it's the penguins. *Skipper: Well well well lion boy, you didn't know that we decided to show up. *Marty: Who is this wolf? *Classified: The name's Classified. Not my name, top secret. *Alex: So your name is a secret? *Classified: I didn't mean to say it lion. *Alex: Um...okay. Nice meeting. *Corporal: What is this place? Heaven? California? Greenland? Miami? *Big Z: Pen Gu Island dude. *Corporal: Pen....pen......pen....pen. *Lani: You need a pen to write? *Corporal: PENGUINS! *hug the penguins* *Esequiel: Whoa. *Montay: Who is this bear? *Shippo: Put us down. *Josesito: This stuff is getting on squeeze. *Charles: AHHH! POLAR BEAR! DROP ME DOWN! *Corporal: *drop the penguins down* How rude of you? *Charles: Who is this big bear? *Gloria H.: Mumble. *Mumble: Gloria, you're here. How did you get in there? *Gloria H.: Esequiel took us there. *Mumble: Where's the others? Where's the rest of the colony? *Gloria H.: They're not going. Not everyone is going. *Bambadee: Dot! *Dot: Bambadee! *Bambadee: You're here. I didn't know you were going to make it or now. *Jet Pack Guy: Well, well, well. Now we have a problem going on. *Bambadee: You guys are here. *Aunt Arctic: Yes. We all wanted to see you. Because, we love you. *Bambadee: So you're not going to fired me on the job? *Jet Pack Guy: Nah, i'm just playing with you. You found one of the penguin worlds in the omniverse. *Dot: We were teasing you. *Bambadee: But what about the Feather God situation? *Dot: You and Mumble are going to stop this beast no matter what. You will be ready to save the omniverse for all the worlds alike. *Hubie: This place is pretty warm in here. *Bambadee: It's alway warm in Pen Gu Island. *Big Z: Fresh cool from the sun. *Bella: Marlon! *Marlon: Bella! *Rocky: You're here? *Bella: Yes. That adelie penguin brought me here to see you. *Bluey: Ta ta. *Hubie: Marina! *Marina: Hubie. *Rocko: It's you. *Hubie: Where's the kids? *Marina: The birds are going to babysit them. Glad you're still here with us. *Hubie: We have united at last. *Penny: You guys are here? *Chef Pete: Oh yes. We all came to see you. *Penny: Wow. Look like we can cook together. *Maxie: Hey Chilly Willy. *Chilly Willy: Hey Maxie. *Gooney: It's you. *Smedley: Well, well, well Chilly Boy. Look like it's the four of us again. *Eva: So what is this place about? *Kowalski: This is Cody's home. This is where the resistance. *Short Fuse: I didn't know this place has a circus. *Stefano: It's our circus for the circus animals only. *Short Fuse: Circus animals, huh? All the fun stuff you like to do. *Classified: Attention everyone. Welcome to Pen Gu Island. This is where our resistance will be at. We set up weapons and plans to stop the main villain of the omniverse, the Feather God. *Alpha: It's him. *Delta: I knew that feather monster is the drawing. *Classified: The reason why i brought you here that we're all ready to stop the feather beast from destroying our worlds. We have reunited at last in order to stop our enemies from the Dark Dimension. *Perxio: It's about time. *Rio: Yeah. Rumble, rock and roll. *Hugh: Is he suppose to be a mask? *Phoenix: He is a floating monster me and my brother met with Bambadee. *Hugh: We have bigger plans to stop the monster. *Eddie: I will be ready to set the weapons up to stop this monster. The world isn't ending today. *Mumble: You and Feather will set up the guns. *Feather: We'll make sure that we have enough metal to make our weapons perfect like in the blueprints. *Mumble: Got it. *Big Z: Okay guys, you're all here for a reason. You all have reunited with your friends and met new friends for a living. *Ramón: Mumble! *Mumble: Ramón! *Ramón: You're here. *Raul: We haven't seen you for a long time. *Nestor: You're growing big and strong like Nestor. Huff huff huff. *Lombardo: You be making ladies. *Mumble: Well, yeah. *Rinaldo: Nah, who matters the most? *Skipper: What is the next plan now Big Z? *Big Z: Well, go and have fun. We're all here to surf and dance along the island. You have people back there to greet and meet. Come on and let's go! *Skipper: Well boys, you know what to do. *Kowalski: Let's grab some fish and squid. *Skipper: No problem brain boy. *Private: Can i get a souvenir? *Skipper: Just wait til we arrive at the stand. *Private: Okay. *Rico: *chew on the seashell* *Skipper: Rico, there's a plenty of food to grab at the buffet. *Rico: Ya! *run into the buffet* *Skipper: That's more like it. (The background song "Say Hey (I Love You)" by Michael Franti & Spearhead plays as the group started to go into the beach for fun. Bambadee, Dot, Mumble, Erik and Cody hang out in the sand.) *Erik: Hey look, it's real sand! *Mumble: Real sand my song. *Cody: Wanna hang out in the waves? *Mumble: Oh sure. Come on Bambadee and Dot, grab your surfboards and let's surf! *Bambadee: *grab a surfboard* Here we go. *Dot: *grab a surfboard* Early catch the fish. *Mumble: Erik, hold on to me. *Erik: Okie dokie. *Cody: Lani, make sure you watch everyone! *Lani: No problem Cody! *Cody: Come on penguins. (Rico is playing in the sand as Kevin and Rocky are digging in the sand) *Rocky: I hope there's treasure. *Kevin: Keep looking for you. *Rocky: Why does the sand keep going back by itself? *Kevin: Rico! *Rico: Uh oh. *Hubie: *dig in the sand* Don't worry, let me find the treasure for you. *Rocky: Wow. (Lovelace, Hugh, Sven, Reggie and Mikey are relaxing in the jacuzzi) *Lovelace: Ah yeah baby, this is the life. *Hugh: Fresh and relaxing. *Sven: It's hot as a soup in the pot. *Reggie: Why does the shrimp cross the road? *Mikey: Because the skua got the shrimp to eat lunch. *laughs* *Reggie: And this is what i called "jokes". *Mikey: These jokes never get old. (At the waves in the water) *Bambadee: Look, there's one. *Mumble: Let's get the waves. *Cody: Here we go! *Dot: Woo! *Erik: We're in the waves. *Bambadee: Let's surf like in Catchin' Waves. *Dot: This is Catchin' Waves. *Bambadee: This is just like surfing back at the island! *Mumble: Look at me! I'm surfing. *Erik: Daddy, i don't wanna fall. *Mumble: Don't be afraid to surf. You're already afraid to dance before. Don't let the fear monster win. *Erik: *stand and feel the waves* I can feel it! *Cody: Way a go Erik boy! *Bambadee: Feel like the flow in the sun. *Dot: This is going to be the best beach party ever. *Bambadee: A beach party? I think Jangrah planned one already back in June. *Dot: Last one there is a monster beach party! (With Roofhowse and the gang, they're drinking some smoothie at the table) *Roofhowse: This taste like cream soda. *Jangrah: This place look like paradise. *Blizzard: I love this place. *Sydmull: Oh boy, this is going to be the best vacation ever. *Lorna: I thought we were here for the resistance. *Roofhowse: Bambadee said that we were suppose to fight in this war thing to stop the Feather God. *Jangrah: How could there be a Feather God in the first place? *Blizzard: I thought they defeated the Feather God by the time they defeated Protobot in 4014. *Lorna: Saving two worlds isn't a bad idea after all. *Roofhowse: Now i'm going to grab myself a fish sandwich. (With the Amigos, they build a bunch of sand castles) *Ramón: I'm the king of the castles. *Raul: Whoa, look at mine. *Rinaldo: Really? *Raul: What? It's just a bunch of blocks in the castle. *Nestor: It's not a real castle. It's just sand. *Lombardo: Look like a city of sand. *Carmen: Well baby, how does the castle look? *Ramón: Just like a tower. *Carmen: Oh, it's gorgeous. *Ramón: Very very gorgeous. (Back at the waves, Bambadee, Dot, Mumble, Erik and Cody are still surfing) *Bambadee: If you touch the waves, you feel the lines. *Dot: Yeah. Just like opening the water up. *Mumble: If you stay up close to the waves, you splash in. *Erik: The water feel nice in here. *Cody: This feel like we're in the summer time already. *Bambadee: Back in the plain waves. (The group went into the water as the waves stopped) *Cody: Woo! *Bambadee: That was fun. *Dot: Really fun. *Erik: That was awesome. *Mumble: Are you sure there's leopard seals around? *Cody: No leopard seals my man. But sharks do come sometimes to hunt on a fish. Even people too. *Bambadee: Eek. Sharks, i hate sharks. *Dot: They most likely eat worms whatever you fish on the ice pole. *Bambadee: This never gets old. *Cody: Let's go grab a snack now. *Mumble: I'm hungry. Come on Erik, let's grab some fish. *Erik: Okie dokie. (The background song end. Back at Dave's doomship, the villains are watching the penguins at Pen Gu Island.) *Herbert: The penguins has teamed up together? No. Impossible. *Boss Skua: I'll tear them apart including Erik. *Tank: Hm. That baby Cody is gonna lose for sure. *Drake: My hands is on Drake. *Dave: Listen up boys, we need to start inviting more shards in. How about we do a serum test on a single shard. *Slime Harry: Sound like a good idea. *Caractacus P. Doom: Ah yes. That's a better idea my friends. *Dave: Perfect. Now all we gotta do is come close to Feather God and bring some shards in. *Herbert: Let's do that. (At the shards' floating island) *Shard #1: Feather God, what are we gonna do? *Feather God: My plan is destroy the penguin dimensions, including Bambadee and Mumble's. Then we will destroy the rest of the omniverse apart. My plan will sucend at last. *Shard #2: You control the people in the other worlds. *Shard #3: Just like you did with the penguins. *Feather God: We have a doomship coming along. *Dave: *on speaker* Feather God, please bring one of your penguin shards in. *Feather God: Penguins! *Shard Penguin #1: Yes sir. *Shard Penguin #2: What is it? *Feather God: Go to Dave's doomship please. He's gonna park and the door will be open for you. *Shard Penguin #3: Yes master. *Shard Penguin #4: We will. (The doomship land with the door opening for the shards) *Dave: Hello my shards, come in if you like. *Shard Penguin #1: Let's go. *Feather God: Go ahead my friends. (Inside of the doomship, the shards take a look at the lab) *Shard Penguin #1: Nice place you got here. *Dave: Yes. A perfect one. *Shard Penguin #2: How many rooms will fit the shards in? *Dave: Like a dozen, or a million. *Shard Penguin #3: I wouldn't be kidding if i own a doomship. *Shard Penguin #4: Ha ha. Very funny. *Herbert: Greetings minions, we would like to test out a medusa serum test on you guys. Any one of you want to try it out? *Shard Penguin #1: Um? *Shard Penguin #2: I'm not sure. *Dave: You're not sure? Follow me all of you. (At the serum lab) *Shard Penguin #1: Wow. *Shard Penguin #2: What is that green thing called again? *Dave: It's called a medusa serum. Sound like a name from a myth book with the snakes on the head. *Herbert: I have the mat right here. Anyone want to try it out? *Shard Penguin #1: Ooh, me. *Dave: Then follow me. *Herbert: Lay down my minion. *Shard Penguin #1: Minion? *Dave: You and Feather God will be good friends. Together, we can destroy the omniverse together. *Shard Penguin #2: Every villain want to destroy the omniverse. Who want to destroy like the blue man in the Subspace who want to control everything. *Herbert: Stand right here! *Shard Penguin #1: Where? *Dave: Squids, move the pointer to the shard. (The squid move the machine and point to the shard) *Dave: Now transform! *Squid #1: *press the button and the pointer transform the shard into a monster* *Shard Penguin #1: *roars* *Herbert: It's a monster! *Shard Penguin #2: *flip over the tables and roar at the squids* *Dave: Stop this shard! *Squid #2: *he and his squids use electric staffs on the shard monster* *Dave: The test worked out good. But much crazy than their last forms. We need to upgrade the shards a bit for war. *Shard Penguin #2: We should help on the uniforms. *Dave: Perfect idea. Now this is what we called Teamwork my friends. (Back at Club Penguin Island, Cadence is walking into the neighborhood to find the music studio) *Cadence: Hey boys, do you know where the Penguin Band are? *Smulley: Oh yeah, they're at the music studio. *Suneroo: They're practicing their music. *Cadence: Thanks for the tip boys. Oh, if we are in danger, tell your friends to save us all from Herbert and his minions. *Smulley: Gotcha. *Suneroo: We promise miss. *Cadence: Such a bunch of cuties. I love you guys, thanks a lot. *Smulley: Aww. *Suneroo: She love us all. (At the Music Studio, the Penguin Band is performing their songs for practice on recording process) *Franky: And when the daylight comes I'll have to go. *Stompin' Bob: But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. *G Billy: Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own''. *Petey K: But tonight I need to hold you so close. *Franky: Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa *Cadence: *enter the studio* Hey boys. *Franky: Hey Cadence, glad you could join us. *Cadence: Franky, we need you to come over to Pen Gu Island. Mumble is there with a bunch of penguins. *G Billy: Pen Gu Island? But this is the island we are. He may be outside or something. *Cadence: No. It's another island from another dimension. Esequiel set up a resistance for penguins to stop the Feather God from destroying dimensions. *Stompin' Bob: Who is this Esequiel guy and what does he want from us? *Cadence: He wanted all of you guys to join over his resistance and save the world. We can do it together as a team. *Petey K: Not a bad idea. *Franky: Alright, let's go. *Cadence: All the brave penguins like Bambadee and Dot are out. I think i know someone who can watch over the island while we're gone. (Moments later, two penguins bamed Bernie and Iggy are chosen to watch over the island) *Bernie: You want us to watch over the island? *Cadence: Yes. While we're gone, you will be able to watch us over. Oh, by the way, you have EPF phones to have a call with us anytime the world is in danger, you let us know. *Iggy: We promise to watch the penguins over while you're gone. Oh, we have our puffle Fluffy to watch the penguins over too as well. *Franky: Fluffy is your pet puffle? *Bernie: Yep. He will take good care of the penguins and puffles. *Stompin' Bob: Don't do anything stupid while we're gone. *Iggy: Got it. *G Billy: We'll be watching. *Petey K: Make sure that Fluffy catch up with Flare everytime Herbert tries to do something bad to the island. *Iggy: We'll keep an eye on them. *Bernie: Okie dokie, look like we're ready to babysit. *Cadence: You're not just babysitting, you're watching the whole island. *Iggy: What about Sensei? I thought he watches us over like a god. *Franky: He's too old to save the world already. Ever since he defeated Protobot, he couldn't come outside to help the others from any danger from Herbert's risky plans. *Stompin' Bob: I believe in you two. *Bernie: *salute* Hut! *Iggy: We are trusted. *Cadence: We gotta go. We're missing all the fun stuff in the other island. See you later boys. *Bernie: Peace out. *Iggy: You may go. *Petey K: Don't forget to feed your puffle! *Iggy: We will! *Bernie: Let's grab a coffee at the Coffee Shop. *Iggy: Sure thing. Oh, Fluffy would love to get a cookie from the barista. (Back at Pen Gu Island, Bambadee, Dot, Mumble, Erik and Cody are eating fish sandwiches at the table) *Bambadee: These fish sandwiches taste like the ones back home. *Dot: Good thing that they're fried. *Mumble: Not bad at all. *Erik: I love it. *Cody: Look like the taste of it feels perfect. *Erik: Taste better than that hot spicy pizza i tried back in 2013. *Bambadee: Does it feel so good to be reunited? *Dot: Yeah, we're like a whole family together. *Cody: What should be our next mission Bambadee? *Bambadee: I don't know. We were suppose to fight in this shard-type war, not celebrate for fun like the Water Party. *Mumble: I'm aware what is Feather God's next attack will be. *Erik: Don't worry daddy, i believe in you. *Mumble: Don't worry my boy, you'll be safe and sound with Gloria. *Erik: Okie dokie. *Classified: Mr. Bambadee, we have been hearing reports that one of the shard penguins has been mutanted from the medusa serum. *Bambadee: Oh no. *Cody: Where did you get the source? *Classified: From my smartphone, it seem that Dave used the medusa serum to mutant one of the shards into monsters. They're powerful than their original forms. We need to find a way to get into the Dark Dimension. *Bambadee: We need to assemble now. '''MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Penguin Legends (Chapter 10) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions